


This Ending

by ThunderousShark



Series: The Three Fates [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark





	This Ending

It’s a land of wrong  
Every corner hides a rat  
Where many secrets hide

Find out who is Bright  
Find out who is Grey  
Find out who is Somber

If you find out who is Bright  
Be careful of their eyes  
For they lead a twisted dreamland

For the one who is Grey  
Be careful of their blade  
Sharpened for the traitors of their land

And if you happen upon those Somber  
You have already lost your fight  
For they split you're soul in half

A world of corruption  
No truths seen right  
All gone the light

Welcome to the Fire  
Welcome to the Shadow  
Welcome to the Hell

Welcome to This Ending  
Where no one can get out.


End file.
